The dark spider
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Spider-man has lost everything, including Madison (a spider girl, yep, I made one up, ok?) she was taken over by the Venom symbiote, he has to save New York, stop venom, and fight his old friend, please comment
1. Chapter 1

The dark spider.

Author's note: don't make fun of me, spider man is my favourite super hero so I'm making a story about him))

Peter stood on the Empire State Building, wondering if he should jump. Venom had killed his aunt May. Madison ((yeah, I just renamed ultimate spider woman)) , was taken over by a symbiote, and was now terrorizing what was left of New York with Venom. Madison had been his last ray of sunshine, his only friend, now the symbiote was having her snakelike tongue party in Venom's mouth. Ugh…. He jumped, getting ready to swing away, he shot at a building and swung, he let go of the web and prepared for another swing when Madison smashed into him. Her red suit with the white spider in the chest and the white gloves, the small amount of black symbiote, for most of it was under her suit, on her bare skin, clashing against his blue and red, almost like a crumpled up American flag.

He groaned and crashed though a window of a hotel, Madi (for short) stepping in after. "Room for one or two?" Spidey chuckled.

"We'll share a bed." Madi whispered and jumped on him as he lay sprawled across the floor.

"Oh Madi, if you weren't in a complete homicidal psychopath mood I might actually enjoy this."

He struggled to get up but she covered the his arm with Venom and leaned into him, ripping his mask off. "Mm Peter, the nerd, who would've known."

Her tongue slithered through the air and licked up his face. Peter started to lose his will power, she was seducing him, her beauty, her elegance, the desire was ginormous,

She grinned and pressed her tongue to his lips. "Open up Petey." She whispered.

Peter then kicked her off of him and tore his arms free from the Venom, he then dove out the window and swung away.

"That was close." He sighed in relief and looked back.

She was gone, phew, he turned to look forward and a hundred meters away was a large black web. Oh shit. He turned to shoot and swing, but he had ran out if webs. Oh shit, next thing he knew he was covered in the silky webs of symbiote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He struggled but the Venom was too strong. He closed his eyes. Was this it? Did he finally lose? He felt movement on a string of web. He looked up and saw the elegant spider-woman, once his friend Madison. Now her red and white costume was completely black, except for the white spider, gloves, and silver eye covers. Her slender legs stepped across the webbing, her hands by her side.

"Where's your boy toy?" Peter teased.

"I could care less about venom, he's only with me because of what he did to me, give me this sexy new suit, the power to show my true emotions." She was whispering now, "Desires…. Fantasies."

Spidey looked up and down Madi. She was beautiful. The suit brought out the darkness of her sleek, black, hair. She stood next to him and lowered herself, crouching next to him. His head between her legs.

"Um…" he was too dumbstruck to even think of something stupid to say,

"I'm still a virgin." She grinned, her transformed mask grinning with her, her tongue lowering to his face,

"M-me too." He couldn't do this, he had to save New York, get revenge on Venom, fix Madi.

The Venom webs started moving, taking Spidey. "Lets go somewhere… private." Madi smirked and walked next to Spidey. They entered the building next to them. Apartments. The Venom carried him onto the bed and held him there, while Madi covered the window with symbiote.

Madison slowly stepped to him and got on him, sitting on his crotch. Spidey bit his tongue hard. He couldn't enjoy this. She pulled his mask off and licked hit face, which actually felt kinda good.

She then kissed him and he kissed back gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, she slithered her tongue into his mouth and roamed it aimlessly. Her symbiote then started tearing his suit apart. He didn't care, as long as he had Madi back. They kept kissing and when he was completely naked the symbiote wrapped around him, pressing their nude bodies together, and his cock inside her pussy.

She started riding him and he moaned, she moaned louder. If it weren't for the symbiote, Madi probably never would have showed her emotions for him, they would've stayed hidden. But the symbiote pushed them out. It made her show her feelings. Wow.

After it was over they stayed in the cocoon, spider-man realized he was going to have a symbiote suit now. But he didn't care. As long as he had Madi. They kissed again and fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He woke up, upside down looking into a glass window and seeing his dark reflection. "Deja Vu." He whispered and swung away. He looked down, in a park Venom was beating the… venom out of Madi. Spidey jumped and flipped through the air, landing on venom's head. "Hey, it's illegal to hit a alien symbiote, crazy, homicidal, seductive, girl unless she hits you first!"

Venom growled. "Sluter-woman and nerd-man, here to show-down." He tossed spider-man easily into a building and Madi caught him, only to throw him into the ground.

So the emotion pushing was over, now the suit was taking over her body. "We've got to get that crap off of you madster!" He shot webs at the symbiote and pulled, it kept tight hold of her.

Venom picked Spidey up in one hand and started crunching his bones. "AGH!" Spider-Man clenched his mouth shut, then noticed a black and white dot, moving at incredible speeds.

"What are you looking at?" Venom asked and turned around.

Black cat kicked him hard in the jaw and he collapsed to the ground. Spidey jumped up and started shooting webs at Venom. "Showed up a little late there kitty, care to donate a life?" Spidey kicked Venom.

"Only if you really need it." She chuckled and Madi shot dark webbing at Cat.

"He's mine bitch!" Madi… no… the symbiote screamed.

"He doesn't want alien scum, he wants this!" Cat gestured to all of herself.

Spidey lost focus on venom. Girls fighting over me? Venom shot him with web and tossed him into a building, again. He smashed through aisles and Venom stepped in after him. Spidey groaned and jumped to his feet. "Clean up on aisle 3, 4, 5, and 6."

Venom growled and grabbed aisles with his webbing, then tossed them at Spidey. Our hero jumped over them and dodged them easily. He then gave Venom an uppercut to the face and shot the store sound system with webbing, turning on music.

"Lets dance!" He jumped over Venom as he tried catching the spider. All Spider-Man had to do was find the controls and blast the volume, that would teach Venom a lesson.

He darted behind the "personnel only" doors and Venom stomped after him. Spidey jumped into the control room and Venom flew past, then turned back and ran to the control room. Venom grabbed Spidey and pressed him hard against a wall.

"Hey man, take your money and go, I won't tell no one." Spidey said and burst onto laughter.

"Wha… what?" Venom's grip loosened and he looked confused.

Spidey shot a web at the controls and music blasted, making Venom shriek and his suit morph all over his body. Spider-Man webbed him to the floor and walked out, feeling accomplished.


End file.
